the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic Four: Skrull Invasion
The Fantastic Four: Skrull Invasion is the first documented sighting of the Skrull species on Earth, the roleplay takes place in Ecuador on October Fourteenth, 2014 and is also a battle against HYDRA and the roleplayed debut of Super Skrull. Background Galactus One of TMO's most powerful characters Galactus feasts on planets as if they we're nothing, he recently ate a Skrull planet which left them searching for a new home Super-Skrull Upon his home-planet being destroyed, the Skrull Purest was angered and demanded several things, however it all led to nothing and he was banished from his own kind and ended up crashing on Earth HERBIE During 2014, Reed has been focusing on HERBIE for a great number of it, making it his priority believing it would help the Fantastic Four and piss of his friend Iron Man Skrull Invasion Riding the Quinjet The Fantastic Four's famous transport vehicle is being remodelled at home in New York by Sue to accommodate HERBIE and other new technology, so they ride with Iron Man, Falcon, and Black Panther and not Sue. Jumping Ship Tony and Reed argue about which AI is better, Tony siding with Jocasta and Reed siding with HERBIE, however it's interrupted when HERBIE alerts the crew that they are approaching drop-zone, Falcon and Thing banter about each other's technology and abilities before jumping which Falcon thinks will destroy Thing since "he is just a pile of rocks." Arriving in Ecuador Everyone except Thing lands safely, Thing due to his power dragged him down and he has to swim to island rather then land on it like the others. The Fantastic Four begins to headoff and Falcon suggests that him and Tony explore the island first on recon like how they usually do on S.H.I.E.L.D missions However Reed continues the mission having a different agenda then helping S.H.I.E.L.D, he has more selfish reasons that can benefit the Baxter Foundation (the building the team lives in) and himself because he's been interested in retrying space-travel and has even contacted the X-Men for help on such missions. Iron Man and Falcon both arrive back on the beach to find that the group left, after exchanging comments they begin to track the team using Thing's massive footprints. They lose his tracks in lava and Tony suggests that the volcano nearby might have become active with the crash, so the two begin climbing the mountain instead of flying up, thinking that might meddle things. Hail Hydra While travelling the island they discover Hydra arriving on ship, while they smart ones, Reed and T'Challa, plan their way of attack, Johnny and Ben rush in fighting them. T'Challa and Reed give up and join in battling the Hydra Soldiers, the fight really is nothing until Batroc the Leaper makes his presence known and battles Black Panther and Thing. He seems like the leader of the operation so his presence becomes priority one for the crew. Rise of the Super-Skrull Source of the Problem Upon reaching the top the volcano begins to act up more so Tony prepares himself while Falcon watches from a distance believing there isn't anything to meddle with anymore, the Super-Skrull spares no time to attack the two. Skrull's Trickery Iron Man blasts and the Skrull's purple and black clothes become quite messed up so he switches out of them to his underarmor, he however hears the incoming of the Fantastic Four and changes into Spider-Man Falcon does a full nose-dive spraying the Skrull with a barrage of bullets from his uzi's, Johnny sees this and quickly flies to Spidey's aid attacking Falcon, Skrull Spidey is able to slip out of the scene while the team battles against eachother. The Final Fight However the fight is quickly broken up upon Spidey fleeing and the issues are resolved even though Johnny and Falcon still talk about how they would've won against eachother, while this happens they search for the Skrull. They find him in the jungle of the island and the combined forces of the three (Iron Man and Black Panther flee to deal with the incoming HYDRA reinforcements during the fight), upon finishing off the Skrull the Fantastic Four take him secretly instead of the exotic materials the Skrull came with believing that the body of a Skrull would be better to have and could prove helpful in preventing another invasion. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Important Events Category:Fantastic Four Equipment Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Super-Skrull Stories Category:Batroc the Leaper Stories